The present invention relates generally to a removable hood ornament apparatus. More specifically relates to a removable hood ornament apparatus that permits the ornament member to be detached from the automobile hood to avoid damage, vandalism and theft.
In the automotive industry, it has been well known for manufacturers to include hood ornaments for identifying the make of the automobile as well as to improve the overall appearance of the automobile. However, the problem of damage and vandalism to and theft of these hood ornaments persists. As a result, there have been many attempts to provide a removable hood ornament in which the owner of the automobile may detach the hood ornament when desired.
For example, it has been known in the prior art to affix the hood ornament to a long shaft which may be inserted through the hood of the automobile for locking thereunder. Also, prior art apparatus have included retractable lock rods mounted within the support of the housing for the hood ornament to provide a quick release hood ornament. In addition to providing the ability to detach and reattach a hood ornament, attempts have been made to provide a hood ornament which is yieldable to various forces, such as automobile wash buffing pads, and contact with other automobiles. While the prior art includes hood ornament apparatus which provide either a mechanism for quick release and detachability, or, in the alternative, the capability of yielding to an outside force. A serious problem exists for known removable hood ornaments in that they, due to their structure, are incapable of yielding to an outside force. Such removable hood ornaments, once installed, are rigid members and create serious safety concerns in the event they are subject to an outside force.
In prior art hood ornaments, which are yieldable to outside forces, vandalism, theft and damage remains as a concern. Such yieldable hood ornaments are permanent installations into the hood of the automobile which require a complete reinstallation and often replacement of the entire hood ornament assembly in the event damage occurs. In the event of vandalism, which typically results in damage only to the ornament emblem itself, the stump of the ornament member will remain rendering the entire ornament apparatus useless. As a result, an entirely new hood ornament construction is required.
Due to the demand of a hood ornament which is both removable as well as yieldable to external forces, an automobile hood ornament apparatus which provides both such features is desired. Further, it is desirous for an automobile owner to have a hood ornament which is removable yet compact to facilitate transport. Such an apparatus should be easily replaceable even when only the emblem is stolen. Further, in the event of damage or theft, only the emblem should be required to be replaced as opposed to the entire hood ornament apparatus to reduce the overall cost of repair.